The Wings of War, Part 2
}} "The Wings of War, Part 2" is the ninth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It is part two of a two-part episode. It was released on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot Just as Hiccup is about to be shot at by a wild Singetail, someone pulls him out of the way and drags him to a cave. At seeing that it's Spitelout, Hiccup asks what he's doing on the island, and turns out they're both there for the same reason; to study Singetails. Spitelout even has names for all the wild ones living on the island, and the worst of them all is fighting Toothless. Creating a diversion, the men manage to trap the wild dragon in a net trap. Hiccup looks forward to studying it while Spitelout would rather leave for home, saying revenge was all he really wanted. Hiccup convinces him to stay just in time to fight off other wild Singetails that are coming to save the trapped one. And Hiccup finally comes up with an idea of how to fight the Flyers without hurting the dragons. Meanwhile back in Berk, Stoick is looking for Hiccup but Astrid tells him how he flew off alone earlier. So he decides to talk to her about his plan instead. Tuffnut is getting more and more annoyed at Throk waiting on Ruffnut hand and foot, literally. When training to hit the Flyers while sparing the dragons they're riding, Throk's defensiveness of Ruff proves especially unfortunate for Tuff as he gets all the hits intended for her. At the same time, the Dragon Hunters and Flyers have completely taken over the Edge, and Viggo has retrieved the Dragon Eye in one piece. At first it's not working, but he gets it to work and Krogan attempts to kill him for it. But just in time a Hunter guard alerts them of Berk's fleet and the A-Team approaching. So the Flyers take to the sky to fight them off. Meanwhile back at Berk Hiccup finds Gustav there alone, who gives him the message from his father. The two then fly off to help. The Berk fleet, A-Team, Flyers, and Hunters battle fiercely off the Edge coastline, just as Hiccup and Gustav arrive. They fly past the commotion however, and to a nearby island where Spitelout and the trapped Singetail are waiting. When the Singetail lets out a cry of distress, the Flyer Singetails respond, leading them away from the Edge, and into the net traps Spitelout had set up. With the help of Spitelout, Hiccup, and Gustav, all the Singetails are freed from their Flyers but one, and with no traps left, Hiccup makes the ultimate decision to shoot to kill. When that dragon is set free, Astrid chases down Krogan and his Singetail, appearing to be the last dragon and Flyer combo. She's shocked to see Viggo riding behind him, certain he had been dead all this time. She's even more shocked to see he has the Dragon Eye, which she was certain was destroyed. When the Riders take back their Edge, they and Stoick congratulate themselves for their victory in the clubhouse, and discuss what their next move will be now that they know Viggo and the Dragon Eye survived. Hiccup then reveals the Dragon Eye he had been working on, which is nearly finished. Trivia *The dragon trap Spitelout used was called the "Jorgenson Yak Master" in the episode "Turn and Burn", but Spitelout calls it the "Snaptrapper" in this one, which elsewhere in the franchise is actually a species of dragon. *The events of "Turn and Burn" are referenced when Spitelout tells Hiccup why he needs to get revenge on the Singetails. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *James Arnold Taylor as Throk Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Skullcrusher *Grump *Kingstail *Fanghook *Gothi's Gronckle *Whip and Lash *Krogan's Singetail *Viggo's Terrible Terror *Deathlout *Flamelout *Heatlout *Hotlout *Stoick Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Singetail *Terrible Terror *Snaptrapper (mentioned) Location *Storehouse Island *Dragon's Edge *Isle of Berk **Dragon Training Academy References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge